Talk:Neopets Wiki
This wiki needs a lot of updating! There are several things that need to be fixed on this wiki. This wiki has a lot of outdated information. There's nothing about the latest plots or Moltara, and the style of it needs to be updated for the new Wikia design (that no one wanted or liked) It also needs better grammer and capitals. I know not everythings perfect, but I feel like all the articles were written with out any capitals or proper grammer. This wiki also lacks pictures. There's no picture in the header, and only a few articles have any pictures. This wiki is mostly dead, but I think it can be fixed if I had some help. 21:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) DOGC_Kyle :You would have better luck working at the NeoDex. It's still active and has a much higher editorial standard than here. ::Not to be intrusive, but I second this. The work that has been done here is commendable, but NeoDex uses more standard wiki formatting, looks more professional, and I believe it's bigger. It'd be great if the two groups of editors could team up. - 05:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Off-Wiki Movement So, I noticed you put up a new poll about moving the wiki off of Wikia. If you could make it work like old Wikia, I'd be completely behind it and maybe even contribute a bit more, when I get the time; the prime of my editing was way before Wikia made this...unfavourable update. It's too confusing. And it's really annoying to have to switch over to Source editing every time. But so long as you have a few good admins around, and not the *ahem* questionable sort that ran the Club Penguin Wiki, the movement should be a welcome one, I'd say. -Lmalady 16:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) New guy in town Well, since Ced made me the head crat, and RJ doesn't have a problem with it, I've taken the reigns on this wiki. For one, I gave this wiki a logo and a custom theme. I enabled badges and I made a blog so I could set things straight. It may seem a bit... controversial, '' but I have allowed censored cursing on this wiki. Why? Well, I'm from bakugan wiki and that's how we roll. ^_^ Besides, the more free users feel the more likely they are too edit. — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Great job on this wiki, it used to look horrid. I'm just ''getting started in Marapedia, after I worked extensively on The Maradan Chronicles and Marapetia. I just decided the Maradan Chronicles and Marapedia should merge and that's what I did, it took me a year or so of watching Marapedia to make sure to adopt it, it wasn't easy to wait but, it was worth it. Now we're moving steadily to a wiki that has history and is more focused. --Liliana (my talk). 07:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC)